gamehouse_official_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Heart's Medicine: Hospital Heat/Pediatrics
This is the first chapter of Hospital Heat in Heart’s Medicine series. Almost a year later, the hospital was on fire. Prologue *GameHouse Presents. *The fire trucks are going to flaming hospital. *A Blue Giraffe game. *Now, in the news, where Jenny Garcia is near the hospital. *Jenny Garcia: I’m standing in front of Little Creek Hospital... *Jenny Garcia: ...where despite the firemen’s best efforts, it looks like the fire has yet to be contained. *Jenny Garcia: Oh no... Some people are still stuck inside!? *In the Pediatrics, is where there’s fire and smoke everywhere. *Connor: Kids - we need to evacuate the building. Quickly and calmly, let’s get moving. *The kids are making them leave while Ryan is staying. *Connor: Ryan - let’s go! *He tries Ryan again. *Connor: Ryan, come on, we HAVE to go - now! *Connor: I’m sure one of our staff will be taking good care of her... *Connor: ...but as of right now, we really need to go! *Ryan rushes out of the flaming hospital. Connor follows him too. *In the flaming hallway, is where the glass shattered to Sophia. Sophia seems to be lied down and can’t get up... *Chance is going to help Sophia. *Connor touches Sophia’s hands. *Chance: I’m afraid this might sting a little... *Chance removed the glass parts from Sophia’s wound. *Chance: Sophia, please stick with me! *Chance puts a bandage to Sophia. *Chance: Time to go... *Chance takes Sophia up from floor. *Then they leave the building. *The people are leaving the hospital. *Jenny Garcia: We can see people are starting to make their way outside *Jenny Garcia: We can only hope that everyo... *Jenny Garcia looks at the helicopter. *Jenny Garcia: I... I’m... not sure what’s happening now... *Helicopter tries ro land, but it’s unable to reach. *Jenny Garcia: It... it appears someone... *Jenny Garcia: ...is trying to get into the hospital? *”I can’t get any closer, Allison” *Allison opens the helicopter door. *Allison gets down. *”You have to jump now!” *Allison tries to jump down, but she can’t. *”The flames are getting higher, I need to pull up!” *Allison’s now jumping down to the roof. *The helicopter goes away. *Allison reads: OK - you can do this! *Allison jumped over the hole. *Allison opens the metal door very hard - makes her fall down into the building! *'Heart’s Medicine: Hospital Heat' Level 1 - New Beginnings *'FIVE MONTHS EARLIER' *Princess, Allison, and Connor enter the Pediatrics. *Allison: ...It’s going to be ON FIRE! *Connor: Yeah, the party for the new wing is gonna be pretty great. *Allison looks in the riim. *Allison: Wow! *Connor: I know, the new pediatrics department’s looking hot, right? *Connor: A hot room for a smoking hot doctor. *Allison: Ooh! A smoking hot doctor! Can you introduce us at the party tomorrow? *Allison is very happy! She kisses Connor. *Allison: You know I love my new boss... *Allison: ...although I kind of have to say that, now that we’re daing. *Connor: Yes... *Connor: Yes, you do... *Connor: Talking about being your boss... *Connor: Do you need some instructions? Press Yes, to start instructions. Press No to skip. *Allison: I got this, Mr. Boss Man. *Connor: Perfect! *Connor points to Allison, then bumped into the trashcan! He moves the trashbin to the stairs. The he leaves. After the level *A kid enter the Pediatrics. She gets on the bed. *Allison gets a thermometer. *Allison reads the thermometer. *Allison: There you go. *A mother enter the Pediatrics. *”Mom!” *”You wanna get some ice cream?” *Connor enters the Pediatrics. *Mother leaves the Pediatrics. *”I got the bestest mommy in the whole world!” *Connor goes to Allison. *Connor: You okay, Allison? *Allison: I’m perfect... *Allison: So? How did I do, my first day back in Pediatrics? *Connor: You did amazingly! *Connor: Although... *Connor: ...although I guess I kind of HAVE to say that now that we’re dating... *Allison: I guess I deserved that. *Connor points to Allison. *Connor: Oooh! I got you something, as it’s your first day here... *Connor gets a tea. *Allison: Dr. Chance’s Herbal Tea! *Allison gets a tea! *Connor: To the first of many great days! *Connor and Allison bump the tea to each other! Level 2 - Man the Fort *Ruth and Sophia enter the pediatrics. Allison and Connor are working. *Sophia: Allison, are you ready to help us set up the party? *Ruth: My girls, all together! This is going to be so much fun! *Allison: Do you think you'll survive without me? *Connor: I guess I'll have to manage somehow... *Ruth and Sophia leave the pediatrics. *Allison: I'll save you a dance. *Connor: You better! *Allison leaves the pediatrics. Princess goes to Connor. *Connor: Just you and me today, Princess. *Princess: WOOF! After the level *In the New Wing, the party is on. *Connor: You were right, this party is awesome! *Allison: Told you! *Allison: Finally, everything is perfect! *Allison and Connor kiss, before interrupted! *Ruth: Allison! *Ruth appears! *Ruth: It... it's your mother... *Ruth: You have to take it, dear... She's ill... She's being moved to the hospital as we speak... *Allison takes the call. *Allison: Mom...?? *Allison takes a flashback. *Allison goes to the car. *Allison: Mom...?? *Mom leaves Allison. *Mathilda: Alli… *Allison: Don't call here again... *Ruth: Allison… Are you sure about this? *Allison: Yes, I'm sure... *Allison: Right now, it's late, and I need to get some sleep... *Connor: I'll walk you out. *Connor walks Allison out. Level 3 - Plenty to Think About *In the hallway... *Allison: Ruth? *Ruth: I... well... here... *Ruth has a note. *Ruth: I don't want to meddle, but... *Ruth: This is your mom's room number. You never know - maybe just keep it around. *Alllison: I... I... need to get back to work... *Connor: Well, what are we waiting for?! *Allison and Connor go to work! After the level *Allison reads a note. Connor appears to see. *Connor: I know you don't really want to talk about it, but... Are you okay? *Allison: It's just not FAIR! *Allison: I used to want nothing more than to have a family... but that just didn't happen... *Allison: And now that I have everything in order... *Allison: ...a good job... *Allison: ...a good guy... *Allison: THAT'S when she re-renters my life... *Allison: No. I just want to focus on my job, and my relationship - that's way more important. *Allison: At lease with them I'm somewhat in control... *Daniel enters the pediatrics! *Allison: Daniel?! *Daniel: ALLISON! I finally found you! I'm so sorry I left... *Daniel: I'm not putting this off any longer... *A love triangle is caught! Level 4 - Trouble in Paradise *Connor saw Allison and Daniel kiss. *Allison: Daniel! I'm with Connor now... *Daniel: I... I... didn't... *Allison scoots away for Daniel, having Connor grabs Daniel. *Connor: You and me are going to take this outside, RIGHT NOW! *Ryan and Ruth appear. *Ruth: NO YOU ARE NOT! *Connor and Daniel let go. Ryan sits at the chair. *Ruth: I don't know what's going on, but this is a hospital... *Ruth: I'm sure you have important work to get to, so why don't you go to your office... *Daniel leaves the pediatrics. *Ruth: And as for you - why don't you start examining this boy? He's been vomiting all day! *Ruth: That is still what you do, right? *Connor touches Ryan. Ruth leaves Pediatrics. *Connor: Allison? Can you keep... *Ryan: Ryan... *Connor: Can you keep Ryan hydrated during the day? *Allison: I will. *Connor leaves Pediatrics. During the level *Allison keeps Ryan hydrated. After the level *Connor enters the room while Allison looks at Ryan. *Connor interacts at table. *Ryan: I'm feeling much better, thanks... *Allison: That's great news, Ryan. *Allison: ...and how are you? *Connor: How do you think I am!? *Connor: You didn't have to kiss him back, you know... *Allison: I pushed him away and told him you and I were together. *Connor: Took you long enough... *Allison: You're being unreasonable, Connor... *Allison: I have a lot on my mind now my mom's suddenly here... *Allison: But if it'll make you feel better, I'll talk to him. *Connor leaves the room. *Ryan: ...men. *Allison goes into the office. *Allison: Daniel? Do you have a minute to talk? *Daniel: Don't worry Allison, it was just a huge mistake... *Daniel: Connor's a great guy - I'm happy you found someone... *Allison shuts the door. *Allison: You left, Daniel. You left me here, all alone... *Daniel: You're right Allison - and I'll have to live with that. *Daniel: I'm sorry. *Allison: You've changed... *Daniel: I have, haven't I? *Robin and Victor appear. *Robin: Victor! I told you, he's not here... *They're surprised. Level 5 - Complicatons *Robin: Oh, I guess he is here... *Victor: That's good, because you've been stalling me for long enough! *Victor: I almost started thinking Daniel wasn't here... *Daniel: Nope, been here the whole time, just very busy... *Daniel: We'll have to continue this conversation later, Allison... *Daniel: ...but for now, just know that I'm sorry. And please, let Connor know too. *Allison leaves the office. *Daniel: Now, what can I do for you and the board, Victor? *Victor: You can tell me what the heck has been going on in this hospital. *Victor: Rumors have been flying around... An intern performing operations by himself, medicine disappearing - the head of the hospital vanishing without a trace... *Daniel: Nothing but rumors... I mean, I'm standing right here. *Daniel: But if the board's still worried, feel free to look around. *Victor: I was hoping you'd say that. *Allison enters the room. *Connor: How did it go? *Allison: He's really sorry, Connor... *Allison: He told me to tell you that, just before our conversation got cut short by Victor. *Connor: Victor? Hmmmm, that means something's up... *Connor: Board members never come down here. *Connor: Thanks for talking to Daniel, Allison. *Connor: Let's get back to work. *Connor leaves the room, letting Allison go to work. After the level *Connor enters the room and they interact. *Ruth enters the toon. *Ruth: Daniel just called a staff meeting in the hall. *Allison, Connor and Ruth leave the room. *Daniel: ...and that is why we're currently under audit. *Allison, Connor and Daniel appear. *Daniel: Please provide Victor and his son Mason with anything they might need. *Daniel: After all, we've got nothing to hide. *Daniel: Thank you... *Jenny: An audit! How exciting! *They go aside. *Michael: You're an odd girl, Jenny... *Jenny and Michael go aside. *Allison: Daniel? *Allison: You and I both know that we DO have something to hide... *Allison: The stolen medicine... *Daniel: We can't talk about that... *Daniel: There's nothing to worry about right now, okay? *Connor appears! *Connor: Time for us to get back to work... *Connor holds Allison's hand. Level 6 - The Play *Connor and Allison enter while Ryan is making a play. *Allison: Connor, you didn't have to do that... *Connor: I'm sorry, Allison, but... *Julie: Mr. Connor! Mr. Connor! Look at my mask - doesn't it look great? Ryan helped! *Connor: Wow, Julie, that looks fantastic! You're going to make an awesome wrestler! *Allison: What's going on here? *Connor: I thought we could use the distraction, so I organized a play with the kids. *Connor: We've just started making the costumes, it's called "Superhero Wrestlers 4: The Wreckoning!" *Connor: I even got Ryan to join in and help out... *Ryan: Jury's still out on that one, McCoy... *Connor: Shut up and sew, Ryan. *Allison: Guess I'd better help out then! *Connor leaves the room. During the level *Allison helps Ryan build the décor. After the level; Cutscene: Ballet *The Wrestling is on! *Connor: Enter... Enter... Please take a seat. *They take a seat. Connor leads to free seats. *Connor: These seats here are still free... *Donald's wife: Honey, these seats here are still free... *Allison: No, my mom's sitting there! *Donald's wife: Oh, I'm sorry. *Donald: Honey, I'm afraid I don't think your mother's coming. Maybe we should let those people sit there? *Donald: Your mother hasn't called or sent a letter in years. *Allison: I know she's coming! She promised she'd be here... *Allison: When I first started ballet, she told me that when I passed my final exam, she would be there. *Allison: She'd get her old ballet outfit, and we'd take a picture together... *Donald: Honey... *Allison: She'll be here!!! *Allison enters the ballet and dance! The cheerleaders led Allison dancing! *With Allison aside of the stage, the cheerleaders dance. *The Cheerleaders make Allison spread. Until Allison falls. *Allison gets a diploma. *With the certificate of diploma, Allison and others have a pic! *But then... Allison is alone with her grandpa. *Donald: I'm sorry, honey. *Donald: You did amazing, through... *Then flashes back to September 2016. Ryan cleans up. *"You did amazing!" *The viewers, Connor leave the room. *Allison: So... your parents didn't show up? *Ryan: No surprise there - I didn't even invite them. They have their own things to worry about. *Ryan: Who needs 'em… I can take care of myself. *Allison: Yeah... But still... *Allison: You did a great job helping the little kids today. *Ryan: Thanks, Allison. *Allison looks at her note, throws it into the garbage can, and leaves the room. Level 7 - Ryan to the Rescue *Allison treats the kid while Victor enters the room. *Victor: I'm here to pick up every file from 2000 until now! *Allison: Umm, did we have an appointment? *Victor: The board doesn't need appointments. *Victor: The files? *Allison: As you can see, we're pretty busy, but I might be able to get them for yo by tomorrow evening? *Victor: EVENING?! *Ryan: I could help out? It's not like I've got anything better to do... *Allison: Thanks, Ryan. *Victor: Then Mason will pick them up tomorrow morning. *Victor leaves the room. *Ryan: So... Victor's a pretty calm and collected guy, isn't he? *Allison: Thanks again, Ryan. *Connor, the kid and Ryan leave the room. During the level *Allison gather all files from Ryan delivery. After the level *Allison: Wow, Ryan - those are all the files we need! *Allison: Now we just need to go through them to check that everything's there. *Ryan: Again... I've got nothing better to do here... *Allison: Guess we're working late together then. *Connor: I'd love to help out, but Victor wanted to talk to me. *Connor: Don't get any ideas, Ryan. I'm watching you! *Connor and Allison hug. *Some time later, Allison takes a file. *Allison: It's done! Phew, look at the time! It's almost 1AM. *Allison: Are you sure your parents won't mind? *Ryan: They won't even know. *Ryan: You know my mom's in this hospital as well, right? *Allison: Well, then that's something we both have in common... *Ryan: Moms... *Allison: Moms... *Ryan: Actually, the hospital food isn't all that bad compared to my mom's cooking. *Allison and Ryan leave the room. Level 8 - Mind Your Step *Alison delivers food to Ryan. *Allison: Hey Ryan - I sweet talked my connection in the kitchen and nabbed you an extra pudding... *Ryan gets the pudding food and leaves the room. *Allison: Okay... Thanks, Allison, you're awesome... *Allison: What's up with him? *Connor: Don't know, he's been extra mopey all morning. During the level *Allison cleans up all the toys in pediatrics. After the level *Allison puts the blocks on and drops. Ryan tripped over it! *Ryan: #$*@ ALL THESE $#&*#@ TOYS!? *Allison: Ryan?! What's going on? *Ryan: It's all these toys, they're... they're so annoying... *Allison: Ryan... I don't think this has anything to do with the toys... *Ryan: It's my mom... *Ryan: The doctors just told us it's not looking good. *Ryan: I might complain about my mom, and we might fight a lot... *Ryan: But she's still my mom. *Ryan: She's still the one that takes care of me when bad things happen... *Allison takes a look at flashback. *Mathilda appears. *Mathilda: Honey, I came as soon as I heard... *Allison: MOM! *Mathilda: Where's your dad? Is he with the doctors? *Allison cries when Dad's gone. *Mathilda: Oh... oh no... *Mathilda goes to hug and comfort Allison. *Mathilda: It... It's going to be alright, honey… *Mathilda: ...it's going to be alright... *Then goes back to present. *Ryan: Allison? *Allison: Maybe just go give her a hug and tell her you love her... *Allison: You can't go wrong with that. *Ryan leaves to get Mathilda, and Allison looks tiring. Level 9 - Revelations *Allison wonders around and she picks up a note from a trashcan. Then she wonders, and goes to work. After the level *Allison wonders and looks at the note. *In the hallway, Allison is near the ward. She takes a deep breath, and enters to see her mother. *Mathilda is happy to see her mother. *Mathilda: A... Alli? *Mathilda stands up. *Ryan: You... You're Alli? *Mathilda: I guess you've met already... *Mathilda: This is Ryan... he's your half-brother. *Mathilda: I can't believe how much you've grown. *Allison: I... I need some time to process this. *Mathilda: I understand... *Mathilda: But please, please sit down. *Allison goes to the chair and sat down. *Allison: Tell me how you've been? *Allison: I've been okay... and you? *Mathilda: I've been okay as well. Challenge 5 - Emily's Canteen Challenge *Emily is working in the hospital canteen. Allison and Ryan enter the canteen. *Allison: Emily? *Emily: Don't ask... *Emily: The cafeteria's chef came down with something... I was in the hospital... *Emily: ...and now I'm running this place again. *Allison: Why were you in the hospital? *Emily: Just... Just another check-up. *Emily: And who's this? *Allison: Emily, this is Ryan, my little brother… *Emily: Your brother? Wow, nice to meet you... *Emily: You guys must be hungry, I'll whip something up for you! *Now Emily goes to prepare and serve Delicious meals, and Allison and Ryan leave the canteen. Level 10 - It Takes Some Time *Allison: So, as it turns out, I have even more siblings. *Allison: This is all so weird. *Allison: I thought the hardest part was going to be talking to my mom. *Allison: And, mean, it WAS pretty awkward - but it wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be. *Allison: She seems to really want to get to know me. *Connor: I'm proud of you, babe. Going in there took guts. *Ruth: It sounds great, Allison. Everyone needs their mom. *Ruth: Did you ask her why she's in the hospital? *Allison: Oh, no... I forgot... *Connor: Doesn't matter - I'm sure you can ask her after your shift. After the level; Post-chapter *Allison leaves the pediatrics to the hallway for a search of Mom... *David: I can't tell her yet... *David: We need to test her compatibility as soon as possible... *Allison enters the ward. *David: You need that organ transplant now, Mathilda... *Allison: A-an.. organ transplant!? *Mathilda: Allison?! *Mathilda stands up. *Allison: You... You need an organ transplant... *Allison: ...from me... *Allison: So... the only reason you came to this hospital... *Allison: ...to me... *Allison: …IS BECAUSE YOU NEED SOMETHING FROM ME?! *Mathilda: Allison, that's not true! *Ryan: Stop, please... *Allison: Tell me, would you have looked me up otherwise? *Ryan: M... Mom... A... Allison... *Allison: I thought you finally wanted to get to know me... *Mathilda: I do... *David: Ladies! This is going to have to wait! *Ryan fell! *Allison: Ryan!? *Allison goes to Ryan and Mathilda does. *Mathilda: Ryan!? Are you okay? Talk to me! *David: Don't worry, Mathilda, He's in a hospital. *David: And hospitals are the safest places in the world. *And a flash to sneak peek: First Jenny Garcia in the news, then Allison goes out of helicopter, and tires to open the roof door, and lastly, Allison falls down!